


Into the Unknown Chapter 2

by Whitmania



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitmania/pseuds/Whitmania
Summary: Life with Jayne isn't all roses, in fact there's never any roses at all





	Into the Unknown Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Into the Unknown Chapter 2

## Into the Unknown Chapter 2

### by belasera

Into the Unknown  
Chapter 2  
By Belasera  
Rated NC-17 for the series 

A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend: All recognizable characters, etc. belong not to me, but to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox, and no money is being made here. The story, however, is mine. Archiving: Sure, just tell me where it is so I can send my baby care packages with funny hats. 

Please excuse the sappiness of this fic, it's author is in love.... 

Life with Jayne isn't all roses. In fact, there's never any roses at all... 

....................................................................................................... "Jayne, were are we goin'?"  
"Goin' to get the preacher."  
Kaylee tugged at his arm and laughed.  
"Jayne, I'm naked."  
He looked her up and down appreciatively. "Yeah, I know."  
"Well?"  
"Aw, it's nothin' he ain't seen before." "Yeah, it is. He's a Shepard. Anyway, Mal should be the one to marry us, he married Wash and Zoe." Jayne nodded.  
"Yeah, we'll go get Mal."  
Kaylee opened her mouth to speak, but caught the mischievous look in Jayne's eye. He stooped down to kiss her softly, and then said. "We'll tell `em in the morning?" He began kissing her neck. "Mmm hmm"  
"You won't change your mind?" He breathed it against her ear. "Not before breakfast. Now come back to bed, and finish what you started." 

.................................................................................................... 

Kaylee gave Jayne's hand a gentle tug to pull him into the mess. He looked as nervous as she felt. Their crew was seated at the table, drinking coffee and talking in low morning tones. Everyone was there but Wash, and as good mornings were exchanged, Kaylee went to retrieve him from the bridge. Jayne stood still and stared at the floor, waiting for her to come back. Mal looked at him curiously and Jayne avoided eye contact. He wondered if Mal would even allow this, maybe he'd been only tolerating their tumbling and now...well, no matter. This was going to happen; no damn Captain would stand in his way of claiming the best gorram thing life had ever offered him. He looked up and caught River's eye. She grinned at him. "Congratulations."  
He offered her a tight lipped smile and resumed his inspection of the floor. Wash and Kaylee strolled back into the room. Wash glanced at Jayne. "What's the what?"  
Kaylee stood at Jayne's side, then. She gave him a little nudge with her shoulder and he opened his mouth to speak. They'd planned a nice little announcement, full of pretty words and Jayne had just known Kaylee should have been the one to say it, `cause he was no good at speaking. "Kaylee said she'd marry me. So, we're gonna do that." Beside him, Kaylee laughed and Jayne couldn't help but to grin. Stunned faces gaped at them from the table, and it was Book who broke the silence. "Well, that's wonderful."  
Inara joined him quickly.  
"Yes, it's lovely."  
Wash opened his mouth and Zoe moved to place a hand on his arm before saying, "Congratulations, both of you."  
"Yes, congratulations." Simon nodded encouragingly towards River, who replied. "What? I already said it, dummy."  
Kaylee looked to Zoe, "Zoe, since the maid of honor's job is traditionally one of protection, there is no one I'd like better than you. Will you stand with me?" Zoe nodded at her. "Of course."  
Kaylee looked up at Jayne, "Oh, Jayne, we didn't really talk about who you wanted..." But Jayne cut her off.  
"I'll take Simon." He said, nodding toward the doctor, who started in his seat. "Me, Oh...Oh of course I'd be happy to stand with you, Jayne." "So," Book asked. "When do you plan to have the ceremony?" Kaylee answered happily "When we get planetside." Mal finally spoke, jumping out of his chair. "On _this_ planet?! Wuo de ma! You're marrying today?" Jayne stepped toward him and answered calmly. "Yes. And we'd like you to do the marrying, Mal." Mal stared at him hard for a moment before extending his arm out for a handshake. "Of course, I'd be happy to. A wedding, that'll be real shiny. Inara always complains she's got nowhere to wear her pretty dresses." Inara looked at him sharply.  
"I do no such thing."  
"Oh, right, that's me."  
Inara smiled and then turned to Kaylee. "Speaking of dresses, would you like to borrow one for the ceremony? That is, if you don't have something special in mind." Kaylee grinned at her friend happily, and after giving Jayne a kiss, left with her and River to pick out dresses. Jayne watched her leave and then turned to the table with a panicked sort of look. "I'm supposed to wear something special?" Zoe chuckled and Mal answered him.  
"Jayne, if the girl chose you for her one and only, I doubt she's worried about fancy suits. Just don't wear a necklace of ears, and you'll be shiny." Jayne nodded. "Yeah, anyway, I threw that old thing out weeks ago. ...................................................................................................... 

Wash followed Zoe into their bunk with a huff. "What's wrong, sweetie?"  
Wash threw himself down on their bed.  
"I can't believe Jayne didn't ask me to stand with him!" Zoe rolled her eyes at her husband.  
"You don't even like Jayne."  
"Exactly! And I still asked him to stand with me." "You had no choice! Mal was busy marrying us. It was him or Inara." "Well, still. Kaylee asked you right back, I thought Jayne would, too." "He probably picked Simon because he used to be sweet on Kaylee. I think it's nice, to pick someone who likes your sweetie, and Inara and River don't like Jayne as much as I do. So stop pouting, at least you were invited to the wedding." "Oh, very funny."  
"I thought so, too."  
Wash gave his wife a brief kiss before pulling away to ask, confused. "Hey, since when do you like Jayne?"  
............................................................................................................ 

In Inara's shuttle, Kaylee tried on a soft green dress, cut low and hugging her curves. "Oh," Inara breathed. "You look beautiful." River nodded in agreement.  
"I can't believe you are getting married. To Jayne." Inara said with a raised eyebrow at Kaylee. "He never seemed the marrying type. River swaggered up to her, using her best Jayne impression, and drawled. "Well, you can tell a lot `bout a man by the way he treats his guns." Inara laughed. "Yes, well, he certainly is loyal to them. And he'll be loyal to you, Kaylee." Kaylee smiled. "I think Jayne just figured out what most people are born knowin'. That everyone needs one person in the `verse to love them best of all." 

........................................................................................................... 

The planet was quiet, and green, and Jayne couldn't help but to compare it to another so similar. Where he'd first made love to Kaylee, where he'd promised to keep her safe. It was a promise he was gonna make good on, and today he was gonna promise her a lot more. Simon stood beside him, looking like he was the groom in his fancy suit, and Jayne smoothed his t-shirt and almost laughed. Nearby Zoe stood calm and beautiful, ignoring Wash's insistent thumbs up. Book, Inara and River stood as witnesses, River looking like she was waiting for a parade to come through at any minute. Jayne's stomach flew to his throat as Kaylee walked form the cargo bay. He had no words to describe how she looked, or how he felt when her sweet smiling eyes met his. He swallowed hard and leaned to Mal. "Mal, I'm scared. What if I don't do it right?" Mal rolled his eyes. "Just say it nice and slow, like we practiced." "That's not exactly what I meant."  
"I know, you'll do fine."  
Then she was next to him, holding his hand in hers, and for the first time in his life, Jayne understood his place in the `verse. It was by her side. 

fini 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Into the Unknown Chapter 2**   
Series Name:   **Survival Guide**   
Author:   **belasera**   [email]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  **gen**  |  **7k**  |  **02/13/04**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne   
Pairings:  Jayne/Kaylee   
Summary:  Life with Jayne isn't all roses, in fact there's never any roses at all   
  



End file.
